DP036: A Secret Sphere of Influence!
is the 36th episode of Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl. Synopsis Ash and co. finally arrive in Eterna City, where Ash hopes to earn his second badge. However, they are delayed by a trip to the museum where Ash meets not only the Eterna city Officer Jenny, but is reacquainted with the Viridian City Jenny. They also run into Nando and Gardenia, who is Eterna's Gym Leader. They learn that Team Rocket plans to steal the Adamant Orb. Can our heroes stop them, and who is really behind this theft? Episode Plot The heroes arrived at a museum in Eterna City, but soon enough they spot men running away while the bell tolls. Jenny immediately arrives to the scene. The heroes spot three men (who are Team Rocket disguised) that took a diamond, named Adamant Orb. Jenny arrives and tells her Stunky to prepare itself. Jessie sends Seviper, who reduces everyone's sight by Haze. On Jenny's command, the doors of the museum close and lock. The officers tell the heroes the criminals are locked and cannot get out. The heroes see Gardenia again. Brock gets attacked and carried away after flirting with her. Gardenia is happy to hear they found the Enchanted honey. Jenny came with a suspect - he calls himself a troubadour, none other than Nando. Nando visited the museum and after the bell toll, he was surrounded by the police. His Sunflora was scared and ran away and he got interrogated. Jenny does not believe him, though Gardenia recognizes him as the challenger who came to her Gym. She was amazed and gave him the badge he deserved, as she is the Gym Leader. Nando tells he won his first badge and ribbon. Jenny stops the situation and orders Gardenia to go back to the Gym. Gardenia had a break, even Ash, Brock and Dawn came to see Ash's battle. Jenny stops them again, so the heroes try to convince Nando is no thief. Jenny shows them a photo of Sunflora (who is actually Meowth) taking the orb. Another Jenny appears, from Viridian City (who has a day off) and says all those with a Sunflora must be investigated. The Eterna City Jenny responses to her she has no authority here. The Viridian one offers help, but the Eterna one does not need any of her kind. As the police searches for the thieves, Team Rocket is surrounded. Jessie wants to get out by force, but is stopped. Viridian City's Jenny tells that the Adamant Orb allows the user to amplify the effects of the Legendary Pokémon, Dialga. Dawn reminds Ash of the statues in front of the museum - Dialga is the Lord of Time and Palkia the Lord of Space. Gardenia tells them they supposedly created Sinnoh, with many shrines around devoted to them. Dawn recalls she read in a book they created the world, but does not know which came first. The heroes want to search for the orb and send the Pokémon. As they search, Jenny questions Nando. A policeman informs the Eterna City's Jenny the Viridian Jenny is looking for the Orb, so the Eterna City Jenny orders to search for the orb intensively. Nando's Sunflora sees the policemen and uses Leech Seed to stop them. Sunflora passes by Turtwig and Aipom and uses Leech Seed on them as well. Ash and Dawn see them and think Sunflora is nearby. Eterna City's Jenny is informed the policemen are bounded by Leech Seed and she accuses Nando, though he replies Sunflora was defending itself. The policemen enter a room in which Team Rocket sees them from above. Just when they leave, they fall on the floor. Sunflora sees them and goes to attack, but Pikachu and Piplup stop it. They do see that Team Rocket is taking Meowth's Sunflora costume off to go undetected. They replace their disguises and dress as businessmen. Piplup goes to attack them, but Pikachu stops it and goes to get the heroes. Piplup and Sunflora come out of the vent system and are about to battle. James sends Cacnea and uses Pin Missile to hit them. Team Rocket meets with the twerps, but passes by. However, Sunflora cuts their disguises off and reveal to be Team Rocket. Suddenly, they are surrounded by twerps' Pokémon. Gardenia sends Turtwig and James his Carnivine and Cacnea. Still, Jenny from Eterna City comes and apologizes to the Viridian City's. Stunky raises its tail and makes an overpowering stink. Jessie throws the Adamant Orb, so Gardenia's Turtwig uses Leaf Storm and allows Gardenia to get it. Jenny tells to Jessie Wobbuffet couldn't reflect it as the move was defensive, not offensive, lasting a day. Team Rocket ran away, but get stopped by Jenny's policemen. With the stink, they move away and Team Rocket runs away. Eterna City's Jenny confesses she was wrong about Viridian City's. Later, Nando is freed. Ash asks him if the legend about Palkia and Dialga is true. Nando answers by singing a song, when the space and time were formed, Dialga and Palkia were the first Pokémon. After that, they dissolved into three other Pokémon. Ash and Dawn do not understand this one bit, though Nando responses they will understand this in the future. Gardenia apologizes for the absence, but offers Ash a battle tomorrow, to which he accepts. Jenny from Viridian City wonders who ordered Team Rocket to get the Adamant Orb. They begin to think it might be the other members of Team Rocket, maybe even a Pokémon hunter or even someone else... A man and a woman in a helicopter tell their leader the three were useless and they should get the Orb some other time. Quotes "I can't believe people would use Grass Pokémon to commit a crime. They got some nerve! Those jerks."- Gardenia. Debuts Character Saturn Pokémon *Stunky *Dialga *Palkia Trivia *Space-Time Tower from The Rise of Darkrai appears as sculpture in this episode. Mistakes The Team Galactic female grunt's arms were colored wrong. Gallery Team Rocket, as thieves DP036 2.jpg Nando's battle memory DP036 3.jpg Jenny rivalry DP036 4.jpg Jessie is upset DP036 5.jpg Team Rocket replace their disguises DP036 6.jpg Wobbuffet catches the Orb DP036 7.jpg Stunky prepares to spray the stink DP036 8.jpg Team Rocket run away DP036 9.jpg A new threat is present }} Category:Episodes focusing on Officer Jenny Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes featuring on Team Galactic Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yukihiro Makino Category:Episodes animated by Kazue Kinoshita Category:Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Episodes